Famiglia
by dimenticata
Summary: Kyoko and Enma are paired up for a group project, and unaware of Tsuna's affection for the female, he begins to fall for her himself. What will he do after learning of his feelings for her? (0095).


**A/N: Wow! I've never really wrote about Enma before, so any advice on his character would be fantastic! Also, please review! It is much appreciated if you do!**

"Sasagawa Kyoko and..." The teacher said, reading names off sheets of paper he pulled out of a box. Using this method, he was pairing people up randomly with one another for a school project. The males in the room who had not been picked yet sat on the end of their seats, hoping to be paired up with the idol of their school.

"Kozato Enma."

Murmurs were heard and Enma sunk lower into his seat. It wasn't that he disliked the younger Sasagawa, it was just he did not enjoy the attention he was given by being paired up with her.

After announcing the rest of the pairs, the teacher clapped his hand.

"Alright. Get with your partners and start working." He ordered. Enma stayed in his seat, and the girl approached him, a smile on her face like usual.

"Hello, Enma-kun!" That smile of her never once wavered. "I'm happy we got paired up together." A light giggle escaped her lips. "Where would you like to work on the project? We can go to the library or my house."

Enma stared at her. She was always so bright and cheerful, it was actually quite blinding at times. People were attracted to her like moths were to a light, and he envied her for it. No one teased her, no one seem to hold any malice against her, and she had a large group of friends.

Exactly the opposite of a loser like him.

Looking down, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Just being around her caused stares and whispers. Sighing, he knew that there was no way he would be able to get out of this one.

"Your house is fine..." He muttered. There was no way he was bringing her back to his house. His guardians would tease him mercilessly or ruin everything for him. All he wanted was to get this project over and done with.

"Etto...What are we even suppose to do again?" He questioned her, unsure. He had been too busy worrying about being paired up with a complete stranger to pay attention.

"We're researching family trees!" The younger Sasagawa replied excitedly.

_Oh._

Enma sunk even lower into his seat, and hung his head a bit. Family trees, huh? The only family he had now was the Shimon Famiglia. The rest had been murdered by Daemon Spade, and that was not something he would ever forgive the first mist guardian for, no matter his reasoning behind his actions. He may be a lot like Tsuna, but that forgiving trait was not given to him.

"Enma-kun...?" Kyoko said, and blinked, puzzled by the male's reaction. Did he dislike this project that much? "H-Hey! I'm sure we can talk to the teacher about an alternative project if you don't want to do this one. I'll even go up with you and talk to him about it, okay?" A kind smile tugged on her lips as she smiled at the boy. She wanted him to feel comfortable around her, and with himself.

"...No. It's fine." Enma replied, and stood up. As he tried to move away from his desk, his foot got caught on the chair, and he fell right into the younger Sasagawa, knocking them both down.

"Oof!" Kyoko said, letting out a small grunt as she fell to the ground, the boy falling on top of her, his hands landing right beside her head, propping himself up over her.

His face turned the same shade as his hair, and he quickly backed off of her.

"S-S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to, I tripped and fell!" Enma quickly tried to explain.

"Don't try to act all innocent, Kozato." One student said to him.

"We all know what you're trying to do." Another said.

"E-Eh?" He suddenly felt very alone as the class glared at him, with the exception of Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"It's my fault for not moving out of the way quick enough." Kyoko said, and stood up.

That was different. Not once in his life had someone ever stood up for them. He was usually beaten up and bruised, as well as teased and picked on by his fellow students constantly. Tsuna was the first friend he had made outside his family, and was a loser like him in ever way. It made him feel as though he was not alone in this world, and well...with Kyoko also defending him, it made him feel like he had more than one friend.

"I don't think Enma meant to do that! He tripped, that was it! He just happened to fall in that direction." Tsuna said, taking up for the male.

"Tsuna's right, it was just an accident." Yamamoto chimed in.

With the three's words, the rest of the students who had spoken quiet down to nothing but agitated murmurs.

Sighing, he stood up, and looked at Kyoko.

"Sorry again, Sasagawa-chan."

Kyoko did nothing but smile at the male. "It's fine, Enma-kun! I'm just happy you're okay."

He stared at her, in shock. It was hard to believe that one human being held so much kindness in them. There was no way someone as kind as popular as her saw him as an equal. This was just pity, right? He frowned, and looked down.

Reaching out, Kyoko put her hand on his arm.

"Don't look too down! I'm just glad neither one of us got hurt! As long as everyone is okay, then it's fine! Really, Enma-kun! Don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" She said, offering up her dazzling smile once more. Enma felt a little star struck by it and nodded.

"What do you all think you're doing?!" The teacher asked harshly. "The show is over, folks! Get back to work!" And with that, the students returned back to their pairs, talking about their bloodlines once more.

This was going to be a long project.

**A/N this first chapter isn't very good but it's going to get better, I promise ;;**


End file.
